organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Slava Volkov
Slava Volkov is a "Torpedo" or hit man for the Zolnerowich Bratva, and is by a wide margin the most lethal individual in the gang in terms of personal combat, as well as their most effective assassin. Biography Slava was born in St. Petersburg in 1979. Not much is known of his childhood, do in large to his unwillingness to talk to others. Little is also known of his adult life prior to his military carrier, he lead a fairly uneventful life, except for one incident. One night at a bar Slava got into a fight with another patron, and accidentally killed the man. Other bar patrons swear he killed the man with a single punch, but the police were never able to effectively get a the whole story, as everyone in the bar was extremely intoxicated. However Slava claimed that the other man pulled a knife on him and he was only defending himself. Their was enough evidence to supporting this version of events that Slava was never prosecuted, but after that day Slava never drank again. After he joined however it was discovered he had a "natural talent" for violence. Serving in Russian Spetsnaz with a great level of distinction he became well known for his great size and strength, but also more notably for his stealth. Despite being a particularly large individual his was considered almost supernaturally stealthy for someone of his size, and extremely quick and light on his feet, earning him a particularly notorious reputation for silently killing enemies with his knife, and even his bare hands. After leaving the military in 2005, he was recruited into the Bratva for his particular skill set, quickly become a notorious assassin in the Russian underworld. As a member of the Zolnerowich Bratva he operates almost exclusivly under the direction of the Bratva's top leadership, and will even refuse commands from other officers within the gang if not directly ordered to obey them by one of the top officers. Personality Slava's most notable trait is his almost complete lack of speaking. He rarely carries out conversations with others if they are nor needed, and he won't make a sound even when choking the life out of a target. Many find this to be incredibly unnerving, even when he's hurt he won't make a sound. All this is intentional on his part, having trained himself to be a quiet as possible when he's after a target. This often gives a false impression of him being unintelligent, but this is not the case. He always thinks before he acts and plans out his attacks before he makes a move. Another interesting aspect of his personality is his total lack of use of drugs, other than occasional tobacco products. He does not drink at all and does absolutely no drug. This is again, to make him more effective in the field, but also do to an incident years prior when he was almost sent to prison after a drunken bar fight that resulted in another mans death. Despite being a brutally effective killer, he is not unnecessarily cruel, preferring to end the targets life as quickly and silently as possible. He also doesn't seem to particularly enjoy killing, but isn't disturbed by it, having a disturbingly neutral view on it. This is in part do to his refusal to kill anyone that he doesn't feel deserves it. Living in almost total solitude, Slava is a living contradiction in many ways. While he wishes to be left alone and avoid others unless on the job. Despite his solitude he desires companionship, but he has almost no trust in anyone, leading to this being impossible. These conflicting desires creates a great deal on internal strife in him, which he channels into his work and training. This drive, causes him to practice his skill set almost non-stop when not doing a contract. This has lead to him being a brutally efficient killer. However possibly the most interesting of all Slava's traits is his bizarre sense of honor. Part of his deal with the Bratva is he requires a reason why the world would be a better place with the person or persons dead. Some in Bratva view this in and of itself a contradiction, as he is working for a notorious gang himself, however Slava will only operate under these conditions. His view on the matter is while he may be working for one of the world worst gangs, he doesn't need to make the world any worse by killing innocent people. Skills *'Expert marksman:' Because of his time in the military he is trained in the use of various firearms and is highly skilled in their use. However, while he is a skilled marksman, he does not make major us of this skill, preferring to use quieter methods to eliminate his targets, namely close quarters combat. However when needed he can shot with great skill. *'Highly Trained in Hand-to-hand Combat: '''In line with his preferred method of assassination, Volkov is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. His size and strength alone give him a great advantage in this area of combat, but he also much faster and more nimble than most people would believe given his size. *'Master of Stealth:' Volkov's most notable trait is stealth. He is capable of sneaking up on his targets virtually undetected. This fact is made even more impressive given his large size. *'Evasion skills:' In line with his stealth skills, he is extremely skilled in avoiding the enemy and can disappear extremely quickly when he has to. He can survive off the land and live off the grid when he needs to. *'Hunter and Tracker: As a result of living off almost totally off the grid, Slava is highly skilled at hunting and tracking animals, a skill that comes in handy at times when he is pursuing a target. Equipment *'''MP5SD6: Not his main choice of weapon, but it's useful in situations when fighting with his hands is not an option *'RSh-12 revolver:' Not his weapon of choice, but a weapon of last resort. *'Dragunov sniper rifle:'Despite his preference for close combat and silent methods, Volkov is a competent enough marksmen to use a sniper rifle when the situation calls for it. *'Garrote' *'Various tatical knives:' Including ballistic knife and NR-40 *'Spetsnaz E-Tool:' A tool he carried in his military days and and particularly quick killer when Volkov uses it. * Blow gun: Volkov uses a blow gun when a little distance is required, but not enough to warrant a gun. He uses darts tipped with tetrodotoxin. It can be seperated into three sections and stored in his jacket. Darts are stored in steel container inside his jacket. *'Body Armor:' Uses a costume body armor type, uses a custom Dragon skin model, scaled up to fit someone his size. Wears kevlar clothing over the rest of his body. *'Noise Reducing Boots:' A key Element of his stealth cpabiltys, he wears specialized boots that reduce the amount of noise he makes when moving. *'''Combat Optics: '''Depending on the situation Volkov uses a variety of combat situations, such as nigh vision or thermal vision. nqbfpV0.jpg|RSh-12 revolver A138_1_20130923172847580.jpg|Blow gun 300px-Svd_1_russian.jpg|Dragunov sniper rifle 220px-Heckler_Koch_MP5.jpg|MP5SD3 300px-Ballistic knife-01.jpg|Balistic knife 300px-Knife_nr40_ussr.jpg|NR-40 Soviet shovel.jpg|E-Tool Notes * Operates internationally. * Lives almost completely off the grid, and rarely operates with the rest of the gang outside his specific skill set, only the officers of Bratva know how to contact him. * Can and will work with other organizations but only with the Bratva's authorization. * Is naturally left handed, but has trained himself to be ambidextrous. Category:Criminals Category:Hitman Category:Ex-Military Category:Russian Criminals